1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of signs, and to the particular field of illuminated signs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
House addresses may be difficult to read from a street. Nearly everyone has experienced the difficulty and annoyance of trying to find a particular address when house addresses were not readily visible. This is especially so in rural areas where houses may be set far back from a road or where addresses may be hidden behind bushes or the like.
While this is an annoyance in many situations, it can be dangerous and possibly life-threatening in an emergency situation. If a rescue vehicle has difficulty finding a particular house, valuable time may be lost while the vehicle searches for the house.
Therefore, there is a need for a house address sign that can be easily seen from the street.
The art contains several examples of house address signs that are illuminated to be more easily seen. However, many of these signs do not have sufficient illumination or proper illumination to be easily and quickly viewed and read from the street.
Therefore, there is a need for an illuminated house address sign that can be easily seen from the street.
The problems associated with viewing a house address, even an illuminated house address, are often exacerbated by light conditions. That is, at pre-dawn or at dusk for example, the light may be at such an angle that a driver on the street may not be able to easily see a house address, even if that address is illuminated.
Therefore, there is a need for an illuminated house address sign that can be easily seen from the street under a wide variety of light conditions.